


To the Rescue

by Creepikat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pet Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: “Hawke ! Hawke stop ! Right now !”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching animals rescue videos and this came up

They were in Hawke’s car, bickering again, more playful and sarcastic banter than real arguing, about a stupid thing as usual. Hawke was driving, singing some corny country song to cover the sounds of their exchange. By his side Varric was shaking his head resignedly, a smile on his face nonetheless. Anders was making these wild moves, exposing his point of view with passion. Between two snarky comments, Fenris admired the way his cheeks reddened, how his eyes gleamed. Ranting was a good look on Anders, it lighted up a flame in him Fenris could only be drawn to. His amused smirk, born from the secret fondness he held for this particular sight, was interpreted as another mockery and the mage narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something when he suddenly froze, his eyes fixed on something behind Fenris, on the left side of their car. The elf frowned and opened his mouth, ready to ask him what was wrong. And then, suddenly, he grabbed Hawke’s shoulder.

“Hawke ! Hawke stop ! Right now !”

The man brutally braked, stopping just before a crossroads. Luckily, the car behind anticipated and managed to avoid them. But it was a close call. Still a bit shocked, Fenris frowned at Anders, ready to snap at him for being so careless. And then he saw the look of pure terror on the mage’s face. Still perplex, he turned around, seeking the source of this fear.

And then he saw it through his window, despise the heavy rain, one small bundle of orange fur crawling in the middle of the crossroad, barely avoiding the cars. A kitten.

“Oh fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck ! Why isn’t anybody stopping ?! These fuckers don’t care about killing him or what ?!!” 

Anxiety was straining Anders’s voice as he undid his seatbelt and tried to open the door. Unfortunately, cars were passing on their right, driving fast and unaware of the situation. The mage hesitated a few times and Fenris grew scared. He knew the man was stupidly selfless, he wouldn’t hesitate to throw himself before the cars to save the cats. The elf took a look on his side of the road, the cars were slowing down to avoid the kitten, it looked safer. He took one last look at Anders. The mage was close to tears and Fenris felt an invisible grip tighten around his heart. Fuck. 

He opened the door, waited for a pause in the circulation and ran toward the cat. The cars immediatly stopped and Fenris bitterly wondered if it was because an elf’s life mattered more than a kitten’s to them or because it was a crime to run over someone. He chased the thought as he approached the little creature. They were pitiful to look at, lost, disorientated, too thin,soaked, their fur matted…As gently as possible, keeping an eye on the cars, he gathered the kitten in his arms. They were incredibly cold too, if he had the time he would have put them inside his hoodie but he didn’t want to stay too long in the middle of the road. Some asshole wouldn’t hesitate to force their way at one point, too impatient and selfish to care about somebody’s safety. So instead he ran back to the car, the door was stil open and he jumped in. His hair and top were soaked wet but he ignored the unpleasant sensation in order to slowly put the kitten on the middle seat. Once the task done, he slammed the door shut and turned back toward his friends. And froze. Everyone was staring at him in awe or respect. Hawke even clapped a few times before focusing back on the road.

And Anders…Anders was staring at him, speechless, eyes shining with an embarassing adoration. Fenris felt himself blush and looked down at the kitten mewling on the seat. He grabbed Hawke’s sweater and proceeded to make a nest for the cat. When he glanced at Anders once again, this one was still staring, his eyes wet anew, not with sadness this time though. Before the elf could ask him what was wrong, his face was pulled forward. And then lips pressed against his cheek, warm and infinitely grateful. Then another kiss landed on his face closer to his mouth this time. He remained petrified, not quite believing what was happening.

« Thank you Fenris ! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you… » With each thanks came a new kiss, soon Fenris was as red as a tomato, his ears burning. « You’re the best ! You’re my fucking hero ! Oh maker I owe you one, say your wish and I will grant it ! Oh maker thank you !»

Fenris really didn’t know what to answer to that…He…he had to admit that Anders’s fear had boosted him, gave him another shot of adrenaline. But he would have done something anyway, it was normal, he shouldn’t receive so many praises for this…even if they were much appreciated and made turbulent butterflies tickle his insides. Anders eventually stopped to pepper his cheeks with sweet kisses to coo at the kitten instead. He started to rub them and check for any injuries. From the corner of his eyes he saw Varric gives him a thumbs up. In the rear-view mirror Hawke was grinning like a madman while mouthing « go for it ». Fenris gulped…

« Well, hem…I don’t know if I deserve a reward for doing what any decent person should have done but.. »

Anders gave him a wondering look, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Fenris remembered the feeling of these lips on his skin. He gathered his courage.

« …would a date be okay ? »

The mage’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. Fenris looked away. That was it, he screwed up, there was no way that Anders would…Fingers cupped his chin and suddenly Anders was facing him, only a few inches away.

« A date would be awesome. »

And then those lips weren’t only brushing his cheeks anymore. And Fenris was lost to this world. They only ended the kiss when the kitten accidentally scratched the elf’s hand, making this one hiss. Anders laughed and brought the injured hand to his lips. Fenris ignored the way Hawke and Varric chuckled at his impressive blush. He didn’t care, he told himself, he had a date with the most insufferably adorable man he knew.


End file.
